Stay
by Olicity1994
Summary: He lies motionless and unconscious in the snow that was colored red by his blood. His skin was blue by the cold and bruises. When I check his breathing i feel a very weak pulse. He has only a little time left before he would surrender to his injuries. I lift him as gently as possible on my shoulder, i need to get him out of here and fast. Later on RATED M. Changed some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys! sorry I've been away for so long but I got two operations so I didn't continued the story. I've changed some thing here and there end I deleted chapter 10 because i wasn't really happy about that but I will update soon.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Arrow.**

* * *

Stay.

He lies motionless and unconscious in the snow that was colored red by his blood. His skin was blue by the cold and the bruises. When I check his breathing I could feel a very weak pulse. He only has a little time left before he would surrender to his injuries. I lift him up and onto my shoulder up as gently as possible, I need to get him out of here and fast.

"Aaaah I can't stand it! I hate waiting!" Felicity couldn't sit still on her chair. She walked from left to right at the foundry. Nothing could distract her not, even her computer. "Where is he!? Wouldn't he be here by now..." Felicity is anxious waiting for John to come back with news about Oliver. When Oliver lest to fight with Ra's al Ghul, John went after him in case something would happen. But it's been over 4 hours and I still haven't heard anything from neither one of them. If I don't hear anything in 30 minutes I'm going crazy. Just then the door creaks and Felicity spins around, she saw John coming in with Oliver in his arms and she started running toward them. "Wha wha what happened?" She asked. She looked ad Oliver and saw his body full with blood and it looked as if he was dead. "Is he dead?" You could hear the fear is her voice, the tears that tried to fall out of her eyes. "Not yet. But I need to help him and fast, he has not much fight left in him! Clear the table, go get some bandages, needles and a few of his blood bags. He's going to need it, he lost a lot of blood. Now Felicity!" John shouts to her when she didn't move. She got out from her dream state and did what John had asked from her. Whilst Felicity collected the things he needed, John got a bowl of water and some cloths and begins to clean out Oliver's wounds. "Here." Felicity lay's the stuff on a table next to John. "Felicity I need you to give him some morphine, it looks like he isn't aware of what is happening but I don't want to take the chance that he actually would feel it when I'm operating on him." It was so strange, Felicity took one look at Oliver and it was like some sort of trance of calmness got into her. Her hands stopped shaking and she stopped sobbing, she didn't even notice she was doing that. Felicity gives Oliver the morphine and helps John with the infusion for blood. She and John worked the next hour together to clean out the rest of his wounds and to look if something was badly damaged. When they checked everything John sewed his wounds close. When he was treated there wasn't much they could do but wait. So John told Felicity what he saw. Oliver getting stabbed and then thrown off the mounting. That's the moment she started to cry again and she didn't stop until she didn't had any tears left. After that they sat in silence. This all happened a few hours ago and his condition didn't change. John had to go home to his family and so Felicity found herself alone with Oliver.

The first thing that I noticed was an awful pain in my chest and the left side of my body. The second thing was that I couldn't move, not even an inch. And then she was there. Felicity, her voice full of pain and desperation begging me to stay with her, to come back. I want to hold her and tell her that I will never leave her again. But as hard as I try I could not move my mouth. So the only thing I can do is listen to her as she talks to me and fight to get the control back over my body.

"Oliver please come back to me. I'm so scared, I need you to tell me it's going to be okay. Just please I need you Oliver." He's silent, not a single response came from him. I took his hand in mine and give it a pinch but still no response came. I started to cry again, wondering where all these tears could come from. After a while I felt my eyelids grew heavier and fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day I woke up with the feeling I hadn't slept at all. All I could feel was unemotional and hollow. During the night somebody put a blanket around me. I could feel the hoop rising that Oliver woke up and put it around me, but he lied just as still as the day before. "Morning." It was Roy. So he probably helped with the blanket. "Morning." My voice came out a little rasp due to all the crying from the day before. "I brought you some breakfast and coffee." Roy hold a bag up from Starbucks. "Thank but I'm not very hungry." I don't think I could keep anything in my stomach right now. "Felicity you need to eat something." He gave me the bag motioning me took eat so I took one croissant, but I never let go of Oliver's hand. "Felicity you need to go home get some sleep, take a shower." "No! I can't leave him." "I will stay with him until you come back, and if something happens I will call you right away." "No Roy I won't leave him, I can't." why is he so pushy? Can't he understand I don't want to leave him? That I can't leave him? I would never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't here. "Felicity…" "You know what I have some spare cloths here. I'll just take a quick shower here." "Go home you need to get some sleep." "No Roy I stay here." I was a little ruff to him, I know that but I just can't leave. Roy puts his hands up to surrender. "Okay okay, I'll stay here until you get back. Take your time." I took my clothes and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and put them in a bag. When I looks at my reflection in the mirror I couldn't recognize myself. I have bags under my eye's that looked like I didn't sleep in over a week, my eyes were red from all the crying and I look as pale as ever. I got blood smears all over my face and my hands so I quickly jumped in the shower.

30 minutes later I was ready and got back. John arrived just at that moment. "Hey, you look a little better now." "Thanks Roy." I gave him a forced smile. "And sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." "Don't worry about it, I understand." "Hey Felicity, how are you feeling?" "Okay I guess. I'm not the one on that table." "Felicity, Oliver would want that you took care of yourself." "Yeah I know, I'm fine it's just hard to see him like that you know. I never saw him like this before. I know he's been through a lot on the island but when you brought him in yesterday I swear I thought he was dead." "Yeah I know but you need to consider that there is a possibility he still dies…" I looked at Oliver and took my place by his side while I put his hand in mine. "Yes I know, but he's strong. He just needs to fight." "I'm going to change the bondages and check his stitches." While John worked in silence I drew circles on the back of Oliver's hand with my thump. John and Roy started practicing with shooting and fighting because now they had to take over the patrols. After a few hours they stopped, Roy went on patrol and John had to get home to his family. "Stay strong Felicity and don't give up hope." I gave him a little hug. "Thanks Diggs. I call you if anything chances." This went on for a couple of days, always the same. John coming by to check on Oliver and to train with Roy, and Roy staying here till he got to patrol.

After what feels like an eternity, but what only was a week, we decided to move Oliver to my apartment. He stayed in the spare bedroom but I couldn't leave him alone, not even for a night so every night I got in bed next to him, begging to wake up.

I don't know how much time went by when I moved to Felicity's apartment there I lie in a soft bed. Felicity has almost always my hand in hers, she never lets go. Only when she really has to, like to take a shower or when she's eating. I'm glad she takes so good care of me. I love it when she talks to me. And every night she gets into bed with me, wraps her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. Right where my heart is. She is lying like that now, talking softly. "Oliver," Her voice just a whispering. "I asked you many times but please fight, I need you with me." I tried to move, to show her I didn't left her, but I couldn't. "I need you, but if you can't fight anymore I understand. You've been through a lot, more than you ever will admit. So you can let go and rest if you're tired. Just know that I love you…" Her voice broke at the end and I could feel a tear fall on my cheek when she kissed me. So this is it after more than a week she gave up, she would let me go if that's what I want. No more pain no more worries, but I can't. I never told her but I need her to. She is always the one to believe in me, the one that would never give me up. And now she did. I tried to move. As hard as I can I tried to push the blockage away, and this time I won't give in. I got a little more feeling in my finger so I concentrated on that. They stoked her hand. "Oliver?" I did it again. "Oliver! Fight don't give up I'm here, I will not leave you." More tears where running down her eyes but this time I heard hope in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: not yet.**

* * *

The next day John had come by with his family. She told me about John and Roy keeping the streets safe at night, and about little Sara. That's she grown a lot, how good and cute she is. And that one day she wants a child too, I could hear the sadness in her voice when she said that. I always knew that Felicity wanted a family, and I always pushed her away telling her I was no good for her. I've been so stupid, not seeing what was in front of me all that time. Now I'm afraid that she would move on. And I can't let her go. I need to wake up, now.

I was so happy Oliver moved yesterday but now he is just lying there just as still as before. I really hope he wakes up soon, I can't stand it to see him like this. Not hearing his voice or seeing him smile. I miss him. It's hard but I manage, for Oliver. So I talk to him as much as I can sometimes about what happened that day or about John and Roy. And other times about me. Stuff he didn't know or thing's I haven't told him about. "John was here he checked your wounds, he says there healing well. Lyla looked great, she's really happy with John. I hope I can be that happy to with someone one day. Sara is really growing fast and she is the cutest and sweetest baby I know. She has dimples in her cheeks when she laughs. I hope that one day I have a little one like her, that I can be a mother. Hmmm…" It's always hard to think about this because if I really want to be married and have a child someday, I know it wouldn't be with Oliver. He made that very clear. There were tears in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I can't think of that now, he needs to get better first. I lay my head down on his chest. I really want him to wake up but when he does I can never do this again so I will cherish every moment I can get.

She was sleeping, I could hear it at her breathing. After a while she begins to mumble. "Oliver… come back. Baby… yours…please…" Did she really dream about having a baby with me? I need to talk to her, tell her i love her. That I want… But what do I want? Felicity? Yes, I want her no matter what. But do I want a baby? Maybe… it's not like I thought about it before. But… Ahhh I need to wake up. Since last time I tried the feeling is getting back slowly. Now I can move all my fingers and my mouth opens when I try but so far no sound has come out. I tried harder, this needs to work. I need to wake up. My hand strokes her back and I can feel her waking up so I kept going. "Oliver?" Yes, yes it's me I can hear you. My mouth moves but still no sound but I keep trying this time I wouldn't give up. "Fe…Fe…" "OMG! Oliver." I could hear in here voice how happy she was but I wasn't because I could feel myself slipping away again. I tried one more time. "Felicity… Love you…" After that everything went black.

"Oliver just talked, he talked John." I was so happy, I feel so good Oliver talked. My name telling me he loved me. "Really?! Is he waking up?" I could hear the excitement in Diggle's voice. "I don't know, it's like he slipped away after that but it means that he trying right? That he is fighting to come back." "Yes that's a very good sign Felicity. Did you call Roy already?" "No I wanted to talk to you first." "I will call him. And I will pick him up on my way to you, I want to check on him." "Okay, see you in about 20 minutes?" "Yes. Be there in 20." I felt so good, he finally talked. And more, he said he loved me. "I love you to Oliver, I hope you know." I stayed with him till Roy and John where here, scared to miss it when he would speak of move again. But he stayed silent.

Another week passed without any sing of life from Oliver. Felicity got scared that he had a relapse. But this time refused to give up hope. She never leaved his sight, talked to him as she did before and got in bed with him at night. In this week the color got back to his cheeks and a few from his bruises where already healing.

When I woke up I could feel that something changed. I was more aware of my body then before. When I moved I could feel it was easier. I tried to speak. "Felicity." This time it came out loud and clear, but rasp for the lack of using. My throat hurt but I said it again. "Felicity." It felt good to say her name. I could feel her stiffen next to me and I opened my eyes very slowly. And there she was tears running down her eyes and shocked, but still as beautiful as ever. She just looked at me like she won't believe her eyes then the next thing I know she has her arms around me sobbing and laughing at the same time. All I could do was sneak my arms around her and holing her as close as I can.

I woke up hearing my name, it was Oliver. But it can't he hasn't moved or said anything in a week so I must be dreaming, but still it sounded like him. I looked carefully at his face searching for a sing of life when his eyes slowly opened. I couldn't believe my eyes. Finally he's awake! I could feel tears running but I don't care. He is really awake! I put my arms around him and hold him as close as I can. "Oliver how… you're awake! I…I…" This is the happiest I ever felt in my life, I just can't describe it. "You asked me to wake up." "Hahaha I asked you that more than 2 weeks ago and now you decided to wake up?" I tried to sound stern but I couldn't hide the smile that crept on my face when I said it. I hugged him again "Yeah I remember." "How are you feeling?" Leaning back so I can look at him but I still leave my arms around him. "Not that bad actually. But I've been better. Hey don't be sad the worst is past I'm here, I'm okay." He holds me even closer now. "I need to call Diggle and Roy, tell them the good news." "Felicity wait I need to talk to you first." "No Oliver I need to call, they're worried sick about you I can't let them wait any longer." "Fine but afterwards we need to talk." I gave him a little nod, I'm a little scared what he wants to talk about that's so urgent…Hmmm… It can't be good. Well whatever it is it has to wait I need to call the guy's first.

Felicity called and Diggle and Roy where here in an instant. They were very happy and relieved that I was okay. The hole day I answered questions and they told me what they've been doing in the city. Felicity's eyes never leaved me but something was wrong, she was distracted. When everybody left she was alone with me, but still not saying anything. "Come sit with me?" I padded the spot next to me on the bed. Slowly she walked to me sitting on the edge of the bed facing me. "What's wrong?" I took her hand in mine, stroking it. She looked at our hand with rumples on her forehead. "You wanted to talk to me." "That's eating at you? That I needed to talk?" "Yeah…" She gave no explanation why that's a bad thing, I didn't want to push so I didn't ask. "Felicity, I heard everything you said to me." "Everything?" She blushed. "Everything and I'm happy for it. Look I know I told you we couldn't be together and then when I left that I love you… I know it must all be very confusing for you knowing what I heard but I just wanted to say…" Why is it so hard to simply tell her the things I need her to hear? "I want to say I lo…" "Stop!"

"Stop!" I don't know why I stopped him but I coudn't hear it knowing he'd leave me. "I don't want to hear it again because it won't chance anything. You'll still say that you're no good for me and leave. I think no I'm sure that you are good for me." "Felicity" "No Oliver, i mean it. But like always once you made up you're mind nobody can change it." "Felicity." "No I don't want to hear it." "Felicity just stop talking. I love you." "Oliver…" "I do love you Felicity, with all my heart. And if you'll still have me I would like to stay with you, for as long as you want me. Because I need you and I can't live without you. I tried that, it didn't work. I was miserable seeing you struggle with your feelings and fighting my own, but I won't anymore Felicity I can't do that anymore. I can't stay away from you anymore." I don't know how to react, it is so much to take in. "But if you don't want me anymore I understand. Then I've waited too long." The choice is mine, but of course I want him. I never want anybody else then him, how can he doubt that. I love him, only him. "Of course I want you Oliver." "But?" "But nothing. I just can't believe it. You wanting me to. It's everything I ever wanted." "Oh believe me I really want you Felicity more then you know. I love you!" I smiled my biggest smile at him. Those stupid tears running down my face again. "I love you to!" He pulled me to him and I kissed him. After a while he stopped kissing me. "I still want to say one thing." "Oh okay." The smile never left my face. "I heard you talk about Sara." "Yes." "About you wanting a baby later." First I blushed but then fear kicked in. "Yes. I do." "I don't…" "Oh well Oliver…" "No let me talk, I don't want one baby, I want at least two." "You do want a baby?" "Yes I want a baby with you Felicity, only with you." I was so happy, this is the best day of my life. This time I pulled him in and kissed him with al I have. Tasting the promise of so much more on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Nope.**

* * *

The next couple of days Oliver's bruises disappeared completely. I helped him to get up because it was still hard for him to do it alone but slowly he was recovering and I was very glad. He began to tease me again which I didn't mind of course. We spend our time talking and watching movies together. I loved seeing him so relaxed and open. "Felicity?" I've zoned out again. "Yes?" "What are you thinking about?" Well there's no need denying it. "You." "What about me?" He asked me with a smile. "Wouldn't' you like to know?" He looked at me with lights in his eyes, smiling dangerously. Without any warning he pulls me in his arms and starts tickling me. "Stop stop hahah please stop." "Tell me what where you thinking?" He didn't stop but loosened his arms a little. "How much I love you of course. And how lucky I am to have you." He stopped tickling me but pulled me closer than before. "I love you too, with all my heart." He kissed me passionate showing me just how much he loved me. I never get tired of his kisses so after he pulled apart for some air I crushed my lips on his again. My hands in his hair and his on my waist pulling me on his lap. We stayed there kissing and touching till we're both out of breath. "Oliver, I need to get back to work. It has been 3 weeks." "Yeah I know." "Would you be okay if I start tomorrow? If something is wrong you call me and I will be here as fast as I can." "Yes Felicity I will be just fine. Promise." "You're sure?" "Yeah my love I will be fine. I was thinking to go visit Diggle and Roy, get my muscles running again."

I can see that's she's not convinced but it's been almost 2 weeks since I woke up and I really need to loosen up my muscles. "Please be careful, don't overdo yourself." I was surprised she didn't object. "Who says I'm planning to do anything?" "Oh please I know you Oliver. I know you're tired of sitting still all the time." "You know me to well." I said with a smile. "Just be careful." "I will my love, I promise." I know she didn't like the idea but she let me anyway, making me love her even more if that was possible.

I didn't like it but when he calls me 'my love' there's nothing I could deny him. And he knows it to well. "I will make us some dinner." "I will help you." "It's okay I like to take care of you. And honestly the last time you tried to help was a disaster." I laughed thinking about it. I was making mac and cheese with Oliver distracting me all the time by kissing me or tickling me till the cheese got burnt and the macaroni overcooked. So we ended up ordering some Chinese. He started laughing too when he remembered. "You're probably right." "Of course I am." I gave him a wink and a kiss and went to the kitchen. I was making the spaghetti sauce when I suddenly felt his arms around my waist and his head in the hollow of my shoulder.

She looked questionably at me. "I missed you." I tried to look as innocent as possible. Felicity gave me a warning look but smiled and gave a kiss while leaning back against me. I watched her when she was prepping our meal. This felt so good, just being here with her like this. This is how it's supposed to be. Just the 2 of us."You're beautiful you know that?" She blushed fiercely. I spun her around. "It's true. You really are." I kissed her. First her lips than her neck till i got to the exact point that makes her legs turn to jelly. "Ho no you're not going to distract me this time." I keep kissing her going back to her lips. "Oliver!" "What's wrong my love?" I asked innocently hiding my smile. I never stopped kissing her. "Yo... you..." "Yes?" I went back to kissing her pulse point, until she pushed me away. "I can't think when you do that." "You wouldn't say." I smiled at her and tried to grab her again but she moved away. "Where are you going? Come here."

When Oliver tried to grab me I quickly moved away. "Where are you going? Come here." His eyes started to sparkle again when he gave me a large grin. "No ,no Oliver don't you dare... aaa." Just when he was about to move towards me again I ran away so now he's chasing me through my apartment. I ended up on one end of the couch and Oliver on the other. I tried to catch my breath but before I could Oliver jumped on the couch. I tried to escape but he was to fast so I ended up with my back on the couch with Oliver on top of me. "So where were you going?" "Nowhere." He laughed. "So you were not trying to get away from me?" "I wouldn't dare." I pulled him down so I could kiss him. When he broke the kiss for some air I tried to move from under him. He directly moved away. "Did I hurt you?" "No I'm fine. I'm goanna look if I can save the spaghetti."

I let her go after one last deep kiss. "I will set the table for us. Want a glass of wine?" "Yes please." I gave her a glass of her favorite red wine and settled on the counter in front of her. "Thank you." I watched her every move not wanting to miss anything. She managed to save the spaghetti and after a while we sat around the table eating in silence, stealing glances. "That was delicious." We did the dishes together and settled back on the couch watching some random movie. I put my arm around her shoulder so she could crawl closer to me. She ended up with her head in my lap. While I stroked her hair she fell asleep so I picked her up in my arms and carried to her bridal style to her bed. I lay here down as gentle as possible but she still woke up a little. "Oliver?" "It's okay, you fell asleep." I got in the bed on the other side and sneaked closer to her. She crawled to me putting her head on my chest just above my heart like she always did. That's where she belonged. Close to my heart "Oliver, I love you." "I love you too my dear. Go to sleep I'll be there when you wake up." "Hmm kay..." She was already drifting away again. I gave her a kiss on her head and felt my eye grow heavier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: no way.**

* * *

The next morning Oliver woke me up back by gently caressing my back. I loved waking up next to him. It feels so natural,like we're doing this for years. "Good morning beautiful. Had a nice dream?" "Oh no did I talk again?" I could feel the panic rising, what did I say this time. "Yes you did." He's just laughing at me. "What did I say?" "My name."Pffft what a relief. "Hmm that's not bad." He's still laughing at me. "You said it over and over again." "Well be glad it's your name I was saying." He looks at me startled but I gave him a wink and kissed him deeply. "Good morning to you to." He pulled me closer to him. "I love you." His lips ticked against my ear. "I love you to Oliver." He started kissing me from my ear down along my jawline to my lips. He brushed his lips gently against mine not yet really kissing me. Then he moved further down along my neck to the exact point that makes me shudder where he nibbled softly and kissed it after to soften the pain, while his hands explored my body. I pulled him on top of me enjoying his kisses and touches. My hands roamed through his hair and over his back. Ohh this feels so good. "Ho Oliver…mmm."

She pushed her body closer to mine. I was going to only teas her a little bit but this woman is so intoxicating I can't ever get enough of her. I moved back to her lips kissing her passionately one last time. "Felicity." "Hmm yes." "Didn't you want to go to your work today?" "Not anymore. Please don't stop." She whined when I didn't move. "Hahahaha." I started laughing at her. "You did that on purpose." "I wouldn't dare." But when I said it I couldn't stop laughing. "One day." "You'll do what?" I teased. "I'm goanna get even." "You're sure of that?" "Oh yes you can count on that." "Hahaha I'm scared already." "Come here and kiss me again before I go in the shower." "Yes ma'am." I pressed my lips gently against hers, just a soft sweet kiss. She got up and went to the bathroom. "I'll make some coffee." "You better."

After breakfast I left for work. I was just at my car when my cellphone start ringing, it was Oliver. "Hello something wrong?" "Yes it's definitely wrong." "What is it? Do I need to come back?" "No I'm messing with you I just wanted to say I'm missing you already." I could hear him smiling. "I miss you to." "Have a good day at work honey." "Thanks and you be careful." "Yes I will, I'll see you this evening. Love you." "Love you to. Bye." "Bye." Pfft it's the first day in 3 weeks that I will be spending without Oliver, this is going to be a very long day. I got in my car and drove to work.

It was only a 20 minute walk to the foundry from Felicity's apartment so I decided to not call a cab. John and Roy were already there when I arrived. "So there he is Oliver queen back from the dead. Again. You're one lucky bastard." John pounded my back. "When you say it like that it's like you regret saving me." But I knew better so I gave him a smile. They looked very happy to see me again. "Hey man you know we are very happy to have you back right?" "Of course I do, just messing with ya." It's good to be back, I missed this. "So what can we do for you today?" "I was thinking to get a little workout done today, get my muscles running again. So who's up for some fighting?" I just had enough time to get in possision when they attackt on the same time.

Today was just awful. First everybody asked me about my sick relative, witch was of course just a cover for not being at work for so long. And secondly Ray kept pushing me about our kiss, I needed to tell him more than once I was seeing someone before I could convinced him. That was this morning and I haven't seen him since, with was strange because normally he would come by my office all the time. But I let it go, it is better this way. I was very glad when I could go home where I know Oliver was waiting for me. It really was a long day being away from him but I had so much work to do I didn't even had time for lunch. So now I'm starving. I called Oliver who picked up after the first ring. "Hey honey leaving work?" "Yes just getting in my car. What do you thing Chinese for dinner? I'm just so tired I don't feel like cooking today if it's okay for you." "Yes that's fine. Had a bad day?" "I'll tell you all about it when I get home okay." "Okay. See you in a minute." "Love you. Bye." "Love you to."

When Felicity came home she wasn't exaggerating when she said she was tired. She could barely keep her eyes open through dinner. I told her about training today. "It felled good to use my muscles again. I'm a little stiff now but in just a few days and I'm as good as old. So tell me how was your day?" She told me about her work about everybody asking questions and how much behind she was with everything, but I could see something was bothering her. "Is something wrong?" "No just tired that's all." I didn't want to press further, knowing Felicity she would tell me when she's ready.

After dinner we ended up on my couch where Oliver pulled me in his arms. It feels so good to just lie here but I couldn't take my mind of Ray. The way he looked, like he wouldn't believe me. "Oliver I want to tell you something." Just as I was about to say something about it someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." He gives me a kiss on the top on my head and opened the door. "Felicity I…" It was Ray with a surprised look on his face when he saw Oliver at the door. "You're not alone." Oliver gives me a questionably look. I got up and put my hand in his. "No. Ray this is Oliver Queen, my boyfriend. Oliver Ray Palmer, my boss." Oliver gave him a handshake. "Yes Felicity we've met before, when he bought my business. Want to come in?" "Yes thanks." This is a terrible idea, I could feel it, something is going to go wrong. "So what brings you here this late at night? A little late for a business talk right." He laughs a little but I can hear it's a fake one. "Yes you're right, I was hoping that I could talk to Felicity alone."Ho no I didn't like this at all. "Oliver can stay I have no secrets for him." "Not one?" I don't want to do this right now but I know Ray would not let it go. "Not one. He knows everything about me." "So you told him about us?" I could feel Oliver tense up beside me, I'll have some explaining to do later, I wrapped my hand stronger arround his. "I didn't because there is no us Ray." "We kissed Felicity."

They did what?! When? Did she change her mind? Something was bordering her. Is this it? Would I lose Felicity? "We didn't kiss, you kissed me remember." So she didn't change her mind. But he kissed her how dare he, she's mine only mine. My hands started trembling, rage taking over me. "Get out! NOW!" I felt her hands on my arm holding me back. Ray took a step back. "Only if she wants me to leave." "Get out!" Oliver was losing his cool. "Ray leave." "Are you sure you want that? You still have a choice." "I don't need to choose I'm with Oliver and I wouldn't want it otherwise. So leave." When he still didn't move I gave him a shove so that he was outside and I could closed the door. It took all in me to not punch him in the face. I turned around facing her, she looked scared but she had to know I would never hurt her right? I take her hand calming us both. "Talk to me Felicity."

He didn't sound mad, I hope that is a good sign. "There isn't that much to talk about really. It was a few days before you left Ray and I were in his office talking when he suddenly kissed me and then he just left." I was scared, he was so silent. "Oliver please I didn't want to kiss him, I only want you. I love you only you. Just say something." I'm so afraid of losing him I felt my eyes tear up. "Felicity I don't blame you, even if you did want him I only want to see you happy." "You make me happy Oliver nobody else. I want to be with you. I love you." He sneaked his arms around my waist. "I know honey, I love you to." "So you're not mad?" I can't believe he is so calm. "Not at you I'm not, how dares he to kiss MY girl!" Ohh I'm so relieved he's not mad at me. I got closer to him and rest my head against his chest.

I kiss her on top of her head and hold her close. "I love it when you call me you're girl." I smiled at her. "I will call you that for as long as you like." "Like forever how does that sounds?" She winked at me. "That sounds actually kind of prefect." I pulled her in so I could kiss her. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" "I'm still going to work if that's what you wonders. I can take care of my own." "Yes I know but…" "No I'm not quitting my job or something. I'll be fine I think he is going to leave me alone now." "And if he's not I'm only one call away." "I know babe. Now I'm really tired, it's been a long day." "Let's get you into bed." I picked her bridal style carrying her to the bedroom kissing her all the way and calling her mine. She quickly fell asleep with my name on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: pffft...**

* * *

The next day Ray wasn't at work witch eased my nerves a little knowing I won't be confronted with him. But as the week comes to an end with everyday working my but off Ray still haven't show up. So now it's Friday. As soon as I got to my office Ray's assistant walked in with a bung of papers. Maybe he is back I thought. "Yes Peter?" "Ray asked me to get these documents to you immediately, he said it was urgent." "So he's back?" "No he called me and send the papers in an email." "Oh okay, what is it about?" "I think you need to see for yourself." After that Peter put the papers on my desk and left my office. I wonder what this is all about. My eyes started scanning the documents. I couldn't believe it. Ray made me temporary CEO of Palmer Technologies. But why? Why would he do that? I called him. "Hello Felicity I think you got the papers?" "Yes I did but why would you do that Ray? Why me?" "Because you're the best person Ii could think of to handle it without destroying the business." "Why are you leaving?" "I need to get out of town for a while, I don't know when I come back so yeah that's why." "Where are you going?" "Just out of town Felicity. But I need to go now. Talk to you later. Goodbye." When he ended the call, I somehow had a feeling I won't be seeing him anymore. But wow I'm CEO, for now. I didn't see that one coming. So the rest of the day everybody congratulated me. I was glad to go home that day, I was almost home when I remembered Oliver saying he was going to get some workout done. I turned around going to the foundry instead.

"Felicity that's fantastic!" She just told me she was CEO, okay maybe temporary but that's just great news. I am so happy for her. I picked her up and spun around. "Congratulation Felicity." Diggle gives her a hug and Roy a thumps up with a big smile. I'm so proud of her. "We need to celebrate. What do you want to do?" "Hmm well it feels like ages I went clubbing and technical were at a club so…" "Let's take the night off then." "I need to get home firs to change." "So what do you say guys meet here in like one hour?" "Yes please, you to need to go with us it'll be fun." "I'm definitely coming it feels like ages I talked to Thea, so see you in an hour." Roy did absolutely everything to be around Thea so that leaves John. "Please John come with us, it won't be fun without you." Felicity gave him her biggest smile. "Alright I'll come. For you." He hugged her and left also.

When we got home I got to my closet knowing perfectly what I would wear tonight. A really sexy dress I bought especially to get Oliver's attention , but we never went clubbing so I never had the opportunity to wear it. And today I finally could. When Oliver came into the room I quickly hid my dress not wanting him to see it until I got it on. "Got something to hide my love?" He smiled at me. "No just a surprise." I gave him a wink. "Can't I see?" "Of course you can, when I'm ready." He gave me a pout. "Can't I do anything to change your mind so you'd show me now?" He got closer to me. "You probably can, that's why I'm kicking you out of the room." I shoved him out of the room and locket the door. "You know I could just kick it in right?" "And you know I can kick you out of my apartment?" I hear him chuckle. "Yeah I know." When I heard him walk away I quickly showered and applied some make up. I put on my deep green bra and panties. Arrow green just as my dress. When I was ready I unlocked the door.

Finally I heard the door unlock. And there she was, looking as beautiful as ever. "So what do you think?" "I...I…y" She wore a silk dress that hugged her body, the dress ended half way her upper legs and have a half split skirt which gave a good view on her endless long legs. It had a deep V-neck that accentuates her breasts. And on top of it all, she wore my color, my green. " A speechless Oliver. Never knew that could happen." She smiled at me. "So you like it I assume." "Like it? Baby you look ravishing." I pulled her in my arms, that woman didn't know what she did to me. She ended up flat against me, now she could feel exactly what she did to me. "Well well mister Queen is that your lighter I feel?" She gave me a teasing look, but I could see her eyes darkening. I pulled her even closer to me. "That's what you do to me Felicity. I don't think I want to leave anymore. I know a few other ways how we could celebrate." I winked at her.

My legs turned into jelly when I looked in his eyes, I could see the fire burning in them. The promise of what he'll do to me. I wanted to tease him a little more. "If you like the dress already, then wait until you see what's under it." His eyes darken even more. "That's it we're not leaving." "Oliver Roy and Diggle will be waiting on us." When he kissed me passionately I almost gave in, almost. "No my love we're going, we have time enough when we get back." "Baby, let us stay home. I will make you a very happy woman." His lips brushed again my ear, it made me shudder even more. My whole body was on fire and he knew that. I escaped from his arms to stop the temptation. "We're going Oliver. They are coming especially for me. We need to go." "Felicity wait a moment." "No Oliver we need to go cause if we don't leave now we never leave." "That's not what I meant honey I... I just need a moment. To cool down."

Once Oliver 'cooled down' we went to the club. Roy and Diggle were already waiting at the entrance. "Wow Felicity you look really great." John said. Roy was about to comment also but when he saw the look on my face he quickly changed his mind. "I'll go find Thea." Felicity gave me a little shove. "Be nice." She said. I let my hand rest at the small of her back and we went inside Verdant. "Oliver. Where have you been? It's been 4 weeks since I saw you." It was Thea. I didn't know how I could explain my absent. Luckily Felicity stepped in. "I'm so sorry Thea Oliver was with me and…" When she said it she moved a little closer to me and led her sentence die out with meaning. "With you but… O ow yeah no problem at all. But you could at least have said anything Ollie. I thought something bad happened." We all shared a knowing look, something did happen but she didn't have to know. "I'm sorry Thea I think I kept him uum busy." She gave Thea a shy smile. "That's okay but now you need to come with me I think we have to talk. Boy's drinks are from the house." I gave Felicity a last kiss knowing Thea would not let this go till she talked with her. "It's going to be fine don't worry."

Thea grabbed my arm pulling me towards her office. I looked at Oliver for some help but all he did was laugh. "Don't be scared Felicity I don't bite." I gave her a nervous smile. "I just want to talk to you." "Okay what do you want to know?" "I'm just glad that you're finally together." "Finally?" "When Ollie came back from the island he was a different person, distant and hard to reach. He acted like he had fun but I could see it wasn't so. Then he met you. I could see him change over time. He relaxed more had even some fun sometimes especially when he was teasing you. He laughed more often and was reasonable. And if he did lose his cool you we're the only one who stood up to him, who wasn't afraid." "No of course I wasn't, Oliver is a good man he would never hurt me." "He probably won't but still nobody dared to be near him at those times except for you. And now he is a ganged man. I can see my brother form before the island again. More grown up but still my brother. Thanks to you I got him back. He is very happy with you, even before you to were together. He loved you for a very long time without even realizing himself." Tears welled up in my eyes when she talked, did she really think that about me? Sure Oliver was different then when he came back but did I helped with that? I liked the idea I did. "Thea I don't know what to say, here I toughed I was getting the 'if you hurt him I'm hiring someone to kill you' talk." "No I can see he loves you. You make him happy." "I love him to, I really do . And he makes me happy." "I can see that. So I wish you two the best. And I'm in your debt for everything you did to bring him back, but if you'll hurt him…" She winked at me. "I know, I know I'm dead." To my surprise she pulled me in a hug. It felt good, I think Thea and I will get along just fine. "I'm so happy for you two."

We sad by the bar when we saw the girls came back with their arms entwined together. "Ollie you picked a good one. She's a keeper." I pulled Felicity towards me so she could stand between my legs. "She picked me. But I'm not planning on letting her go." Felicity leant back against me. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." I kissed her deeply till Thea ended it. "Okay you guys, if you want to do that you would have stayed at home. Come on I want to dance" Felicity pinched my leg and gave me a meaningful look. She moved so her lips we're against my ear and wishers one word that send shivers down my spine. "Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: really... no**

**RATED M**

* * *

After some time Thea and I somehow ended up alone on the dance floor with the guys back at the bar. Oliver's eyes never leaving me. It felt so good to let the things go and just move to the music. I let the rhythm take me away. Before I knew it some guy came up to me and started dancing behind me, coming closer and closer. The instant he puts his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him Oliver was there. He shoved him away from me. "Hey pal that's my girlfriend." "So? I was just dancing with her. Sexy thing like her shouldn't be alone on the dance floor." "Watch it!" "You want to settle this outside?!" "Gladly." "Hey there will be no fighting." I got in between them holding Oliver back with my hands. "Oliver come on let it go, it was no biggy." He looked at me with dark eyes. "He had his hands on you." "Yeah I know Oliver but that's not worth fighting for come on." "You're always worth fighting for Felicity." That was really sweet. "Come on Oliver let him go, he didn't know I was here with you." I saw him debating with himself before he followed me. Only this guy didn't want to back out from a fight. "Yes you better listen to that little bitch." Oliver turned around and punched the man on his face. The man tried to punch back but of course Oliver was quicker, he ducked under his arm and punched him again. I tried to get between them again but the other man pushed me out of the way witch only infuriate Oliver some more. Thank God Thea stepped up when she saw this. "You both stop! No fighting in my club." The man smirked. "He started it just because I was dancing with his girl." "I don't care who started it just stop it or you're goanna get thrown out!" Thea just wanted to walk away when the guy punched Oliver. "Okay that's it you're leaving the club now!" Diggle took the man by his arms to guide him to the exit. "Oliver are you okay?" I checked to see where he got punched but I couldn't see anything. "Yes I'm alright, I had worse right." He gave me a small smile. "You really shouldn't fight for me." "I will always fight for you." "You know what I mean Oliver." "Yeah I do, I'm sorry I'm overprotective." "No you're not, you're just jealous." "Yeah maybe I am." "Maybe?" I looked at his skeptically. "Okay okay I am jealous. Now happy?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. "No, now I want to dance.

Because of what just happened and what happened with Ray I started to think. I want to make Felicity mine. Only mine. Soon. "Is something wrong?" "No just thinking that's all." I pulled her closer, swaying on the music. When we danced I kissed her neck and shoulders, hands wondering over her body. It felt so incredibly good to have her in my arms. She came closer to me, her butt gently touching me. When she started grinding I pulled her flat against me. This woman's making me crazy. She turned around facing me and kissing me. I felt her tongue slide past my lips battling with mine. My hands moved from her waist to her butt griping it tightly, I heard a small moan coming from her. Too soon she turned around again still grinding against me. I felt myself growing in my pants. "Felicity you make me crazy."

I could feel Oliver's member growing against me. "Felicity you make me crazy." I gave him a seductive smile and licked my lips. I can feel him shudder against me. "I want you so badly. Now!" "I think it's time to go." We quickly said goodbye to Thea and the guys and left. In the car Oliver couldn't stop teasing me. Kissing my pulse point and moving his hand up my legs. It was the fasted drive home ever, but still it felt like the road would go on forever. When we got home we couldn't move fast enough to be inside. Once the door was close Oliver pulled me in his arms kissing me fiercely. By now I pushed his jacked off and was working on the buttons from his shirt. He got his hands in my hair. I gave up on the buttons and just ripped the shirt open letting it fall on the floor. My hands explored his fine chest, abs and his back. He turned me around pulling me flat against his cock making me moan. His kissed and sucked my pulse point definitely leaving a mark. He pulled the zipper from my dress slowly down, leaving a path of fire where his fingers brushed my skin. I stepped back so the dress could fall at my ankles. Now I was only left in my (Arrow) green underwear and heels. "Suprise. What do you think?" I heard him growl when his eyes roamed up and down my body. "This green definitely looks better on you. Come here." I walked towards the bedroom, my fingers motioning him to follow me. He stood by my side immediately. I pushed him on the bed, taking control. "Take the heel off." I put one foot at his thigh. He pulled it of caressing my foot and ankle, repeating this with the other. He didn't let go of that one, he just pulled at it bringing me out of balance so I fell on the bed next to him. Before he could move I rolled on top of him. I kissed his cheek, along his jawline down his neck. I went further down along his chest. I kissed him lower and lower until I reached the hem of his jeans. I unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. I slowly pulled his jeans of together with his boxer. My fingers slide gently up again to his thighs. "Oh Felicity."

Her fingers felt as a stroke of a feather against my hard cock. I grabbed her hand. "If you do that I won't last long. I want to be inside you." I could see the lust and need in her dark eyes when she stood before my. I kissed her again, a slow hot kiss while I opened her bra and let it fall on the floor. My hands found her breast squeezing them and playing with her nipples. "Oliver." She slowly moaned my name making me even harder. My hands moved down till I reached the hem of her panties. My fingers sliding above them. "Take it off. I need to feel you." I gently pulled it down. I laid her down on the bed. Looking at her, really looking at her for the first time. "God, you're so gorgeous." She blushed and put her arms around her. "No. let me look." I pulled her arms away again pinning them above her head with one hand while the other roamed over her gorgeous body. I slowly let my tongue slide over her lip, she let me in immediately welcoming me with her tongue. My hand found her breast again massaging it. I kissed her down her neck to her breast. I nibbled her nipple before licking it, earning another moan from her. God I loved this woman. I switched sides. My hand traveled further down finding the wet head between her legs. My finger gently slid over her clit. "Hmmm Oliver." I started massaging it while I put one finger in her hotness. "Ohoh." I entered another finger pumping it a little faster. My mouth moved from her breasts further down towards her thighs.

I could feel the heat building, he felt so good. I knew what was coming but the moment he'd put his mouth down I almost came from sensation. He made slow circles around my clit with his tongue. He pulled his head back a little so he could look in my eyes, still working magic with his tongue and fingers. When our eyes locked I felt shivers down my spine, making me moan even more. "Oh Oliver." He started liking and sucking on my clit making me come, hard. He licked up my juices and moved on top of me. I could taste myself on his lips. "You taste so sweet baby." He positioned his cock at my entrance and looked in my eyes when he pushed in. My eyes rolled back in my head. He filled me up completely. He almost completely pulled out of me to push back in. It felt so good. He kissed me again and moved to my neck. Sucking and licking all the flesh he could reach. My hands scraping his back.

I feel her nails scraping my back sending a shiver down my spine. "Oh baby you feel so damn good." I moved faster in and out of her. "Oh Felicity." I moaned in her ear. I draw her earlobe in my mouth sucking on it. She moaned again. My hand traveled down between our moving bodies finding her clit again. Rubbing it I picked up the pace. I could feel my climax building inside of me. "I can't last any longer. Come for me Felicity." I rubbed her clit harder, her walls tighten around my cock. "Ooo-Oliver!" She screamed my name when I made her come again. After a few trusts I followed after her. "Felicity! Ahh." My arms couldn't take my weight anymore and I fell on top of her.

He felt on top of me breathing hard, letting his head rest in the hollow of my shoulder. I stroke his hair and back while I cached my breath. He looked up and kissed me gently. "I love you Felicity Smoak, with all my heart." "I love you to Oliver Queen, now and forever." He kissed me and rolled of me pulling me with him so he could cuddle me. We kissed and cherished each other until we fell asleep, contently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: haha you're kidding me?**

* * *

The next day Oliver decided that one week of training was enough to go back patrolling. It was a slow night and as usual Felicity stayed behind in the foundry following up on a trace from a guy they were after. Diggle went home early because there was not much to do. Roy was out of town for a while with Thea, I'm so glad for them there back together. "Hey babe I'm coming back in, nothing is going to happen tonight." "You sure about that? I can think of a few things." I could hear her smile. "Oh baby I like the way you think." I was about to go back to my motor when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around as fast as I could but this time I wasn't fast enough. I felled something coming down on my head, I could only say one word before I blacked out. "Help."

"You need to come as fast as you can, something is wrong with Oliver!" I practically jelled at him. "Be there in 5." I got back on my computers searching the signal from Oliver's tracker in his boot. I just found it when Diggle came in. I'm glad he was here that fast.. "What's wrong?" "He was just about to come back in from patrolling when he asked help, I could not make any contact since. But his tracker is still on the move. We need to help him John, I have the feeling something is very wrong." "But he's on the move? Are you sure he is not just coming in? maybe his earpiece is broken?" "You know he would have called me if that was the problem. And he is not even moving in this direction." "Okay calm down, we are going to find him. Do you still have a signal?" "Yes, he's heading east. But nothings there apart from some abandoned factory buildings." I could feel the panic rising even more, what is going on here? "Okay I'll go after him, keep me posted on where he's going." What?! "No! I'm coming with you." "Felicity you can't come it's too dangerous." "John you trained me for this, you said so yourself I'm ready." "Felicity…" "No I'm coming Oliver needs me and even you need some back up." He sighed in defeat. "Come on let's get geared up."

It was only a 30-minute drive to the place his tracker stopped but it felt like forever. Every minute I checked he was still there hoping he will be alive when we get there. "Felicity you stay here while I check the building." Not this again. "No I want to come." "Were going blind in there so please let me first check the building." I know he want Oliver back as much as I do so I stayed quiet and gave him a nod. How faster he gets in how faster Oliver's out. I looked at the heat satellite. "Diggle there's six men coming your way." He can't take them out by himself. I got my knives and got out of the van. In training with Diggle we found out I was pretty good at throwing knives. I mean really good at it. When I got to him all the men were forming a circle around him, no saw me coming. I threw the first knife in the men's upper thigh, he fell on the floor gripping it. That's one, we won't be needing to look after him again because he will not get back up. A second man was running at me, my knife hit him in the shoulder. He pulled it out and kept coming at me I threw another one in his foot. This time he stumbled down to the floor. I walked past him wanting to get to Oliver as soon as I can. I checked my watch, I build a little screen in it that is connected to my computer, so I could see where they could keep him. There were only 2 dots in a little backroom above us, that's where I need to go.

I woke up in a large cold room. I don't know where I am, I remembered patrolling and someone knocking me out but that's it. I hope Felicity heard me when I asked for help. I still got my boots so she should be able to find me. I hear a door opening and closing on my left, light footsteps coming toward me. "So Oliver Queen, the arrow, who would have thought." It was a young man. Just smirking at me. "Now you know who I am, who are you?" "Don't you know who I am?" I didn't recognize him, I don't think I ever saw him before. "You really don't know do you?" "No, so enlighten me who are you?" "Always had a big mound didn't you?" "Aghh." He punched me in the stomach and abdomen. It hurt because of my wounds were not fully healed yet, they started to bleed again. I could feel my t-shirt getting wet. "Well, well some old wound?" He ripped my t-shirt in half so he could see the cause from the bleeding. "That's some big cut." He poked in it with his finger making even more blood come out. "Now let me tell you who I am."

When I was on the top of the stairs the third men swung his fist at me but I ducked while I kicked his feet from under him. I tried to kick him again but he was back on his feet. He lunged at me punching me in the stomach. I took a few steps back. He aimed his weapon on me. Before he could shoot I kicked it out of his hands. He grabbed me and throws me to the floor, in my fall I pulled him with me. He tried to grab the gun but I took his arms and pulled so his head was between my legs. I closed them around his neck, he tried to get up and pulled me with him. He wanted to smash me against the floor so I led go falling on my back. I pushed me of on my arms and jumped to my feet. I did a twist and kicked him in the stomach again. He fell back a couple of steps and leaned forward, so I elbowed him in the neck knocking him out. I looked back at Diggle seeing he was fighting the last guy standing so I moved on trying to find Oliver.

"I lived in the glades when you let it get destroyed. I watched my mother and father been squashed to dead. I saw my little sister walking towards them and getting hit by a car. I held her in my arms while she bled out. All because you couldn't save them. Because you were too late. And now, there is no one here to save you." He opened my second wound when he spoke. "You sure about that?" It was Felicity. Standing there in a red leather suit. "So you're the one he called babe. Never known there were more of you. Just stay there honey, once I'm done with him it's your turn." He sliced his knife across my chest. "Let go of the knife!" What is she doing and where is Diggle? "So you want to go first? I'm okay with that, your boyfriend can watch when I slowly kill you." No, not Felicity I need to get loose.

It was hard seeing Oliver with all bloody but I need to get rid of this man before. "Hahaha you can try." I threw a knife at him but at the last moment he moved, the knife missing him only by inches. This guy was quick. When he came at me I turned and kicked him in the stomach, he leaned over so I grabbed him by his head and pulled him over my shoulder onto the ground. I tried to punch him but he kicked me away making me fall on my back. I got up before him and kicked him in the face, when he fell back Ii gave him feet against the knee making him fall again. When he was on his knees, I tried punching him with my right, which he blocked and I immediately punched him with my left. I wanted to punch again when he ducked. He pulled my legs from under me making me fall again, when I got up he stood behind me with the knife I'd thrown. "Looks like you got some skills, but now it's over." "Oh no it's not." He moved his arm around my neck but I ducked, turned half around and used my turn to punch him with more force. I gave him a knee in his crotch and kept punching him in the face till he was knock-out. Diggle walked in gun at the ready. "Looks like I'm too late. Nice work Felicity." He looked impressed. "Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Nice work? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Felicity as looked at my chest checking the wounds. "I'm fine Oliver, nothing happened." "How could you say that the man had a knife against your throat!" "I'm okay I didn't even get a cut." Why didn't she understand, I can't lose her. She can't get hurt, especially not for me. "Do you know what could have happened?" "Yes Oliver but nothing did happen, I'm fine." "Stop saying you're fine, I can see the bruises forming already." "Just for the record I just save your ass." "You should have stayed in at the foundry. Why did you let her come John? And now cut me loose." "You know it would be really nice of you to just say thank you, you can cut yourself loose." She gave me a knife and walked away. "I trained her Oliver she is really good, she just took four men out two times the size of her." I couldn't take it, the danger she put herself in for me. "I'm not talking to you." "All right be an ass, but you saw her fight. You saw what she's capable of. You can't deny it. The car's at front, have fun getting loose."

A few minutes after Diggle Oliver got in the car. The ride to the foundry was silent, Oliver sometimes looked at me but I didn't care. He's acting like nothing happened to him that he was totally fine. I hate it when he is like this, it's like I can't take care of my own. Okay in the past he saved me more than once even but now,… he saw what I did, what I can do and still he wouldn't understand. When I got out of the suit I saw Diggle patching up Oliver's wounds, I was still angry at him so I just went home. I heard a knock on the door, it was Oliver. "Can is still come in?" I walked to the couch leaving the door open. "So you're not going to talk to me?" He asked carefully. "Are you going to be reasonable?" "You could have been hurt Felicity, or worse killed." I can understand where he's coming but didn't he just see I kicked some ass back there? "But I didn't, why can you only see what could have happened and not what did happen? In case you missed, I kicked some serious ass." "Felicity…" "No Oliver, you know what for once I didn't feel like a damsel in distress. I could handle myself. Maybe you still think I'm that little woman that only work's on a computer but I'm not her anymore. I changed. Since I work with you and the team I've been abducted, even more than once so I needed to learn how to defend myself. You even said that! So John trained me, and I was ready to finally help, really help. Not from behind my computer, I'm more than that now." Why couldn't he see that? See that woman in me? "Felicity..I…I can't lose you. You can't get hurt because of me" He looks so broken. So that's what's bothering him, that he could lose me. That I got hurt because of him. "You didn't lose me Oliver and Ididn't get hurt." He gives me a questionably look. "Okay didn't hurt that much. I'm fine it's just some bruises. Do you know how it's like for me seeing you leave all the time not knowing how you'll come back? If you'll ever come back? I felled helpless all the time, but now I don't anymore. I love you Oliver and I won't let anything happen to you. You said you can't lose me. I can't lose you to not when I finally got you." "I don't know what to say. You were really amazing back there. And I'm sorry but when it comes to you…" I pulled him to me. "I know." "I'm really sorry, thank you for coming for me." He kissed me. "Always. So did you really think I was amazing?" "Yes." "Good because from now on I'll come with you on patrol."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I don't own Arrow.**

RATED M

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" After a long evening talking and discussing Oliver finally give in. I can join him if I want to spare with him first, so he could judge me. "Yes I'm sure Oliver, we've talked about it." "Yes, okay I know. Let's get started. But if I hurt you, you need to say it." "Yeah I know." "Okay first I want you to block my attacks, do not fight back got it?" "Got it." He threw a series of punches at me and I blocked them every time, "Very good. Now fight back." He came at me with his fist but I ducked, while I did that I tried knocking his feet from under him but he was too fast. I know I am better at defense so I let Oliver come to me. When he punched at me I blocked his arm with mine and bashed him in the face. He looked at me in surprise, he didn't saw that one coming. He threw me a kiss which I ignored not wanting to be distracted. He came at me again with his fists up but it was a diversion cause when I ducked he kicked me in my stomach. While I fell I quickly grabbed his leg, he stumbled down with me. He threw himself on top of me pinning my arms against the ground above my head. He laughed at me thinking he'd won. I pulled my legs up and wove them around his neck, then I stretched them again so he landed with his back on the floor. I got up before he could and kicked him against his chest. I brought my hands up to punch him again but he got hold of them pinning them at my back with one hand and holding his other arm around my neck. "Got you." "No you don't." I kicked him backwards in his crotch. "Awff." Ohh that has to hurt, he let me go. "If I hurt you, you need to say it." I was mocking him with his own words. "I'm not giving in that easy."

I run towards her putting my arms around her waist and picking her up. I pushed her against the wall while she elbowed me at my neck. I punched her harder against the wall and brought up my fist, just when I was about to punch she moved. My hand made contact with the wall and I let her go. She blocked my next few punches. I kicked her and she fell on her back, before I could get to her she pushed her off on her arms and jumped to her feet again. She ducked my next move and somehow got behind me. She grabbed me at my head pulling me over her shoulder, I landed on my back in front of her. She pulled a knife before I even could get up. She had me, and by the looks of it she knows it. "Got you." She still has me pinned down at the floor. "You're amazing. Marry me." The words just fell out of my mouth.

Is he serious? Before I could ask anything John started clapping, I pulled the knife away and helped Oliver to his feet. "I didn't know you were here." "If been here for a while, I came in I heard you two fighting so I decided to come and take a look. And boy am I glad I did so. Felicity you were unbelievable." "Thanks. I think I made it to the team, didn't I Oliver?" "Yes you did." He gave me a small smile, I could see he was not happy about it but he needed to understand that I want to help. And maybe now I can prevent that he gets hurt all the time. I go to him and put my arms around his waist. "Are you mad at me?" "No baby I'm proud of you, not many people can do what you just did. I'm just a little worried about you." "Yeah I know but I really want to do this Oliver, I want to help you out there in the field. I know you will still need my computer skills but I can do both. If you need me at the computer, I will be at the computer. And if you need me in the field, I will be there to. I'm a package deal now." I gave him a wink. He smiled back, relaxing. He leaned forward so he could kiss my lips. "I'm goanna get going now." It was Diggle, I forgot he was still here. "Say hey to Lyla for me and give Sara a kiss." "Will do. See you tomorrow." "Felicity?" "Yes my love?" "Well seeing you in your suit yesterday was kind of hot, and I..." "Yes? Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked as innocently as possible. "Can you put it on again for me?"

She gave me a smile and walked away to the bathroom. When she walked out again she was fully clothed in leather. The color of her suit was darker red then Roy's. Her boots were black and came to her ankles. Her pants hugged her legs, so you got a good look at her butt. She wore a belt for her knives. Her hoodie was closed, she opened it very slowly. Under the hoodie she wore a dark red corset closed with black ribbon. It showed how slim she is on her waist, and made her boobs come out really good. At last she wore a domino mask also red, that only covert her eyes and her hair hanging loose. She looked breathtaking. She slowly walked over to me looking seductive. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She turned around. My mouth went dry.

I can see his eyes darkening. "Sit." This is so easy, he does whatever I want. I got on his lap kissing him fiercely. Wiggling my butt, I could feel Oliver's member growing against me. He pushed my hoodie to the ground and started kissing me on my neck. Hands starting to roam over my body. I make myself loose from his grasp and got up. "Take my boots off." I gave him one foot and then the other. "Now my belt." Everything I said Oliver did it. He stood up and grabbed my belt pulling me closer against him. He pulled it off and let it fall on the flour with my hoodie. I start kissing him again. "Take your t shirt off." He obeyed directly. "Sit." I sucked his earlobe going further down along his jawline to his neck. This time I left a mark on him. My hands sneaked from his shoulders further down past his chest, going lower and lower scratching my nails at his abs. He moaned. "Felicity." I let my fingers slide only an inch under the hem of his pants. My mouth moved back up to his ear. I teased him long enough.

I could feel her lips at my ears when she spoke. "I told I would get even." What? "Are you serious?" She just smiled at me. "You are. Woman you make me crazy." I growled at her, and she only seems to like it even more. I jumped up and run towards her trying to grab her. She saw me coming and moved away. "I toughed training was over." "Not anymore." I went after her again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, kissing her passionately. When my hands where in her hair she tried to move away. I turn her around so her back was against my chest and held both her wrists in one hand. My other hand I started moving down over her breasts further down to strings that closed her pants. It was almost open when I lost one of her wrists and she grabbed my arm. She knocked my feet from under me and I landed on my back with Felicity on top of me. She kissed me gently. I carefully opened the ribbons of her corset. I tuned us around so she was on the ground with me on top of here, and pulled the corset off.

Oliver kissed and sucked his way down to my breasts. I shivered. I can feel him tugging my pants off. "Hmmm Oliver." He let my wrists go. As soon as he did that I turned us back around. I first kissed his lips, just a gentle touch. Then I went further down with my tongue. I pulled his pants of along with his boxers. My fingers gently touching his long shaft. I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked into his eyes and took him in my mouth. "Ohh Felicity." His head fell back. I played with my tongue around his head, gently sucking it. He grabbed my hair while I moved up and down. "Come with me Felicity." With one last plop I pulled my mouth away and pulled my pants off. I got back on top of him positioning his cock at my opening and sank down slowly. I kissed him fiercely. I rode him until we both found our climax. "Next time I'll see you in your suit it will be killing me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: someday.**

* * *

It was a long week, at day doing all the work as a CEO and at night going out patrolling with Oliver. It was exhausting, so when I finally came home yesterday after a long day I was so glad I could go to bed knowing that when I woke up it would be weekend. So here I am lying in bed 11 am Saturday thinking how lucky I am. Roy is back so he and John will go patrolling this weekend so Oliver and I were off the hook we had a whole weekend all to ourselves. "Here first of all coffee." "Baby you know me to well." He walked towards me with a huge mug, a smile on his face and nothing more than his boxer. That was a very nice view. "Thanks baby just what I need." "Me or the coffee?" "You're making me choose? Well in that case you know I love you very much but…" "You are choosing the coffee? You will regret that, come here." He put the mug down and jumped on the bed showering me with kisses. "Hahaha I choose you, I choose you." "That's my girl." He gave me a huge smile and start kissing me again. After a while I broke off the kiss. "Do I smell something burning?" "Oh no the eggs." He jumped off the bed and disappeared into the kitchen. "Need some help?" "No you stay there I'll just start over." "Okay I'm taking a quick shower."

Once I heard the water running, I took my cellphone and called Thea. "This is Thea." "Hey Thea it's me are you busy today?" "Only tonight why?" "That's okay can you do something for me?" "Yeah sure what is it?" "I need you to come and pick up Felicity." "Why what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. Do you remember what we talked about this week? Well it's going to happen tonight so I need you to distract Felicity. Go do something, ùi need to make some preparations. I'll text you when you can bring her back." "Really it's going to happen today? Aaah I'm so happy. I can totally keep her busy. I can go shopping or whatever." "Thank you Thea, ohh and one more thing, can you make sure she wears something suitable?" "Hey it's me you talking about, of course I can. When do I need to pick her up?" "In about an hour, thanks Thea." "Anything for my brother." "Hey babe who where you talking to?" There she was the woman of my life I nothing more than her towel. "It was Thea, she wants to take you shopping or something." "Really, I was looking forward to spend the day with you. I was going to making you watch all the Castle episodes, you have no idea what you're missing." "Ohh baby I know I was looking forward to it too but well it's Thea, no one ever said no the her. And once she made up her mind…" "Yeah I know she is your sister looks like you got something in common. When is she coming?" "She will be here in an hour." "Are you coming with us?" "Uhh no I know Thea, when she's shopping it could take all day. I think I'll go for a run." "Okay but tomorrow you're totally mine." "I'm always yours." I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss. "I better got dressed."

I had just enough time to get dressed and eat my breakfast before Thea showed up. "Hey Felicity it's you and me today. Let's get going we have a long day ahead of us." So that's how we ended up at the mall going from one shop into the other. Thea was clearly in her element. When it was finally time for lunch my feet were killing me. But it didn't look like Thea was ready to go home even when she bought bags full of clothing. So I ate as slow as I could so my legs got some more rest. After lunch it apparently was time for me to get something because Thea kept throwing clothes at me that I should fit. It was odd, the only things she gave to me were dresses with matching jewelry and shoes. I ended up in a deep red dress that hugged my body, ended half way my upper legs and had a nice V-neck. That was the one she found perfect, she insisted to buying me it and I couldn't take it off. "You will need it, you'll see." Something is definitely going on but I don't know what it is.

When the girls left I went to the store to get all the things I need for tonight. When I got home I got straight at work. I put the tablecloth on the table and set it for 2, putting one of the candles in the middle with one of the roses I bought, the others are in a vase. The rest of the candles I spread around the room so they were everywhere. Now that the room was set I got to work in the kitchen. I made tomato soup, the salad and scampi diabolique with pasta, knowing this is Felicity's favorite dish. When it was done I took a shower trying to calm down my nerves. I really hope she will like it I never did this for anyone but Felicity is special. She deserves that someone takes care of her once in a while. I only hope she let me be that person. I put on my black tux and send a message to Thea. "I'm ready, you can come home." "Okay just wrapping up here. :p" I tuned on some soft music and waited until Felicity got home.

"Thank you Thea I really had a nice day, it was fun. And thank you for the dress." "I had fun too, we need to do this more often. The dress looks good on you it would have been a shame to let it hanging there." "You want to come upstairs?" "No thanks I need to get to the club, maybe next time." I gave her one last hug and got to my apartment. I was looking for my key wen Oliver opened the door, all dressed up in his tux. "What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" "No we are staying in tonight." He gave me a kiss and pulled me through the door. That's when I saw it, there were candles everywhere and soft music was paying. "Wha…What is this?" "I decided to make you some dinner, I hope you like it." "Oliver this is beautiful thank you. So that's why Thea made me wear this." "Yes, and let me say you look stunning." "Did you ask her to take me out?" "Yes, I wanted to surprise you." "Well I'm definitely surprised. I didn't know you could cook." "My maid taught me. Do you want a glass of wine?" "Yes, thank you." I followed him to the table. "You even got some roses. You do know how to charm a girl." "Anything for you my love." "Now how was your day?" "It was really nice hanging out with Thea, I like her." "I'm very pleased to hear that. Now I will get the soup." Why is he so acting strange? "Oliver why are you so nerves?" "I'll just hope you like it, I never did this for anyone so."

"Mmmm Oliver that was amazing, now it's definitely my favorite dish. Who thought you could cook that good." "I'm glad you liked it." "I loved it Oliver." I got up and stood beside her offering her my hand. "Let's dance." She took my hand and stood up. I pulled her against me holding her hand and sneaking my other around her. We softly swayed on the music quietly enjoying each other. "Oliver, this is the sweetest thing someone ever done for me. Thank you." "You're welcome." I pulled her closer and kissed her softly. While we were dancing I tried to calm my nerves again. It didn't work, not until I do it. I could feel my heart racing, my hand palms sweating and my mouth running dry. Come on Oliver you can do this, what could go wrong? No, don't think about it. You love her, she loves you so no need to worry right. What if... No just do it. "Felicity." I took a step back so I was only holding her hand. She was waiting till I say something. I looked her deep in the eyes and bent on one knee. She looked at me questionably. "Felicity, when I came back from the island I was lost, thanks to you I found my way again. You were always here for me even when I pushed you away. You always listened when I wanted to talk, even if I didn't you truly understood me. I know I kept everybody away from me but you wouldn't back off, you stayed. Opened me up piece by piece. You showed me what true love is, and I found it with you. Everything I am now is because of you. When I look into your eyes right now I can see a part of me. It's a part I never want to lose. I see the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, even if it is only one year or maybe 60. I want to get home to you, hold you while you sleep and wake up in the morning knowing you're mine. You're my future and I love you with all my heart. Felicity Smoak will you marry me?" I opened the little box I was holding.

The tears are running down my eyes. "Yes yes I will." Oliver let the breath he held go and smiled relieved and happy at the same time. He slipped the ring over my finger, it is a hollow heart made from little diamonds with an arrow running through it. "I hope you like it." "I love it." He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. "I love you." "I love you to." "I can't believe it." "You better believe it my love." "I never thought Oliver Queen was a marrying type." "The old one wasn't, you changed me Felicity." "Well I'm glad I did." I kissed him again. I am going to marry Oliver Queen. Wow, I never been happier. This is a dream come true. "This is best day of my life." "That makes 2 of us. In time I can call you truly mine." "I was always yours. And I always will be." "And I'm yours Felicity." We stayed up for hours cuddling, kissing and talking about the future. About starting a family one day. I know one day I will have that with Oliver, a family of our own. But for now I'm happy just the way we are. We enjoyed each other in pure bliss, and that night we made passionately love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I still don't own Arrow :'(**

* * *

The first thing I did when I woke up the next morning was checking my was still there, the ring I got. I looked next to me and there he was. Still asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. I slowly got a little closer, trying not to wake him up. My fiancé, Oliver Queen. My heart just swelled at the site of him. I gently caressed his hair. He instinctively put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. After a few minutes Oliver woke up. His clear blue eyes locked with mine. For a few minutes we looked at each other showing everything we feel through our eyes. "Good morning my love." Just the sound of his voice, so full of love made me melt. "Hmm, I love it when you say that." Oliver kissed my forehead. "My love." His lips brushed against my cheeks when he said it again just before he kissed me again. "My love." He kissed my other cheek. "My love." Next he kissed my nose. "My love." Finally he kissed me on the lips. This was a passionate kiss. "Baby I can't believe it." He looked at me questionably. "I can't believe I'm goanna be married to you." He smiled warmly ad me. "Yes then I can call you mine forever." "You know I'm already yours." "Hmm yes I know but that's different." "I know what you mean. Ooo homey I can't wait." "We need to talk about this, so we can start planning." "We need to tell your sister and my mom and the guy's." "When do you want to tell them?" "I don't know." "I don't want to wait to long to say it to them because I don't want a very long engagement. I want you to be my wife as soon as it can." "Hoo baby me to. I don't want to wait either. Maybe we can invite them to dinner tonight? If you want to." "That's fine by me, now come here so I can kiss that pretty face of yours."

We showered together before we called our friends and family. They all said they would come tonight. So now I only have to call my mother. I'm a little scared for her reaction, she always told me not to get married to soon. I really didn't want to call. "Do I have to call right now?" "Yes Felicity it's important that she knows." "Okay, okay I will." "I will make us some breakfast." I gave him a kiss before he left. I picked up my phone and just starred at it. "Well here we go." I dialed her number, she picked up after the second ring. "Hey honey, how are you? I'm so glad you call." "Hey mom, I'm fine what about you?" "Ooo everything's good, you know buzzy working. But tell me about you." "I became temporarily CEO for Palmer Technologies." "Wow that's great, I always knew you were goanna make it." "Mom, I have to tell you something." "What is it honey?" "Well I have a boyfriend." "Who is it? The guy you worked with? What was his name again Ollie something?" His name is Oliver. How did you know?" "Really Felicity I'm not blind you know, I saw the way you looked at each other." "You were here weeks ago, we weren't even together back then." "I could see there was something between the two of you. It was only a matter of time. And I'm glad you're together now, I'm happy for you." "Thanks mom, but I got something else to tell you." "You're pregnant aren't you?" "What mom no! Why would you think that?" "I don't know you're so serious so I thought well…What did you want to say." "I'm not really sure how to say this…" I took a little pause before I just spit it out. "I.. Oliver and I are engaged. "It was silent on the other side of the phone. "Are you serious? You're not kidding me?" "No but before you get mad, I really love him mom. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know we're not that long together but… I don't know how to explain it, I never felt this for anyone before. Just the thought of him makes my heart swell. He makes me happy really happy. I need him mom. I found my best friend AND my one love." "3felicity, you don't need to explain it. When I saw you the last time I could see how happy you were." "So you're not mad? I thought you would be against it." "Felicity, I know you. You wouldn't marry him if you weren't sure about this. When you were younger I always said those things because I was afraid you would become like me, make the same mistakes I did. And I didn't want that for you, you deserve more than that. I wouldn't change a thing about my life though, I didn't regret anything. If it didn't go the way it went I wouldn't have you, a beautiful, smart and kind daughter." "Oo mom." I got tears in my eyes. "I'm proud of you honey, and if you really think this is the man then I support you in marrying him." My tears began to fall just as Oliver walked in to check on me. "What's wrong my love?" I just shook my head trying to tell him nothing was wrong. "Is that Oliver I hear?" "Yes mom he's here." ""I want to talk to him for a moment." I gave Oliver my phone. "She wants to talk to you." "Hello miss Smoak." "Just call me Donna, you are goanna be my son in law. Now tell me do you love my daughter?" "Yes, with all my heart." "I believe you, you have my blessing. Make her happy." "I will do everything I can to make sure of that." "Now can you give the phone back to my daughter please." Oliver handed the phone back to me. "Mom?" "Do you have a date yet for the wedding?" "No we don't know yet." "Well let me know as soon as you got one. But I have to go honey, I have to get back to work. Talk to you later. Love you." "Bye mom, love you to."

I took her hands in mine. "So she didn't sound angry. What did she say to you?" "She wasn't angry at all, she was happy even. Pffft I was so scared of her reaction. I would have never thought she would react this way." Felicity led out a breath of relief and started laughing. I pulled her in my arms. "Why were you crying?" "She just said some things I wouldn't expect from her." I showered her face with kisses. "I can't wait to tell the rest." "Me neither." "Now we could watch a few episodes of Castle before we have to start with making dinner." "Anything for you my dear." We made us comfortable in the couch, Felicity sat next to me with my arm around her shoulders and her head on mine. "You are so going to love this." She gave me one last kiss before she pressed play.


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: I still don't own arrow.**

* * *

We watched a few episodes before we start preparing for dinner. We made chicken with rosemary potatoes and a salad. We just had the table set when the doorbell rang. Thea and Roy were the first to arrive. "Hey Thea, Roy." Oliver gave his sister a hug and Roy a handshake. Roy handed him the bottle of wine they brought with them. "Hey Felicity how are you?" She gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I took it from her and pulled her to me for a hug. "I'm fine thanks." "Congratulations, I wanted to be the first." She whispers in my ear. I looked at her. "You know?" "Yes Oliver asked me for help." I looked at him. "Come in what do you want to drink." "A glass of wine please." "Yes me to." The took a seat on the couch, sitting really close to each other. I'm so happy for them there back together. I went to the kitchen to get the drinks when the doorbell rang. "Oliver can you open up for me?" "Of course my love." He gave me a kiss before he answered the door. "Hey man thanks for the invite." "No problem. Come in, take a seat." "Hey John, Layla, how are you?" "I'm good, only this little only didn't want to go to bed this afternoon." "Hello my sweetie. You didn't want to sleep? Well, well you have to be nice for your mommy and daddy." "You want to hold her?" Layla asked me. "Of course. Come here you!" I love the feeling of having a child in my arms. Olive came to stand next to me. "Hello little girl." Sara made a fist around his finger. Oliver bend down and gave me a kiss. "You three look so cute." Layla said. "Ooo Ollie when are you two getting a baby?" "Wait is that the reason you invited us all?" John asked. "Why does everyone think that? No that's not the reason." I looked at Oliver trying to ask him for help with my eyes. "Should we tell them?" He asked me. "Yes." "Well Felicity and I invited you all because we have something to say." "Stop stalling? Tell us already!" "We are getting married." We told in union. "Congratulations." They all hugged us and the ladies asked Felicity to show her the ring. Only Thea didn't understand why there was an arrow in it. When they all settle down we stated dinner. It was 1:30 in the morning when they left.

"So that went well." Felicity said, starting to collect the plates. I pulled her in my arms and took the dishes from her hands. "I'll do the dishes my love. You need to get into your bed. You don't have that much sleep left." "Oo no baby I'll help you first." "No honey, go to bed. I'm home tomorrow, I don't have to get up in the morning." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now go. I'll be there in a minute." She gave me a kiss and went to the bedroom. 20 minutes later the dishes were done. Felicity was already sleeping when I got into bed with her. I tried not to move the bed too much. She stirred a little but relaxes again when I put my arms around her. I gave her a kiss and fell asleep myself knowing that soon I could call her my wife.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one, i didn't had much time to wriht because i was 6 month's with my boyfriend and he had a surprise for me.**

**hope you still like the story.**


End file.
